mountaindewfandomcom-20200215-history
Solar Flare
Solar Flare is a Mountain Dew flavor variant exclusively available in soda fountain machines at 7-Eleven stores in the United States, Canada, and The Phillippines. In 2015, in the United States and Canada, it became region-specific, which had Solar Flare pulled from most of the 7-Elevens in the United States. Even though it was still at some locations, it was disappearing little by little. However, some of the 7-Elevens in the United States still carried the drink and still even sold to this day, in addition to even receiving newer logo labels on their soda fountains. Its tagline is "DEW with a Blast of Tropical Punch." History On April 22nd, 2014, PepsiCo filed a trademark name, calling it Mtn Dew Solar Flare. In May 2014, the flavor was first exclusively released to 7-Eleven stores in the United States for the summer of 2014, and 7-Eleven is currently the only convenience store chain that sells this flavor in soda fountains and Slurpee form and it is still as of today. In various dates in throughout from 2015 and 2019, in the United States and Canada, it was reported that it was suddenly and unexpectedly appeared that Solar Flare became region-specific in 2015, as many areas across the United States began noticing that it was pulled from many 7-Elevens, and surprisingly still remained available in some 7-Elevens locations in the United States. While this was happening, all Canadian 7-Eleven stores have been removed from its soda fountains and Slurpee machines. Even though it is still available at some locations in the United States, it was still disappearing little by little as the years go by. As of May 2018, Solar Flare was still carried, and being sold at some of the United States 7-Eleven locations due to good sales, in addition of even receiving newer logo labels on their soda fountains. On June 29th, 2018, Avery Heaney TV posted a vlog video on his YouTube channel that he went to most of his 7-Eleven locations as a wild goose chase. After he went to all of his 7-Eleven locations, it was unfortunate that he founded out that Solar Flare didn't appear in all of the 7-Eleven locations that he went to. It was still possible that Solar Flare might gonna be presumably discontinued until we have further information. As of January 2019, it was still confirmed that Solar Flare is still available at 7-Eleven stores in the western region of the United States. In the eastern region of the United States, it had still not been found anymore since Late-June of 2018. Description Mountain Dew Solar Flare is a fruit punch flavored soda with a red-orange color. The chemical flavor of aspartame served as the aftertaste after the initial flavor quickly fades. Canada Release In August 2015, Solar Flare was later introduced in Canadian 7-Eleven soda fountains, alongside with the Slurpee version that appeared with a tag of "NEW! DEW with a Blast of Tropical Punch only at 7-Eleven". It became discontinued in Canada later on as it became region-specific in the United States. The Philippines Release On September 28th, 2016, Solar Flare was exclusively introduced in The Philippines for a limited time at participating 7-Eleven locations with their soda fountain machines. If you bought Solar Flare of any of those participating locations in The Philippines, you could win various prizes such as a new smartphone, a drone, or a bicycle. The promotion ended on November 22nd, 2016. After the promotion ended, Solar Flare was still available until early 2017, or the start of that year. Gallery Dew Solar FTN.png|Solar Flare's glass cup design. File:Solar Flare Label.jpg|Solar Flare fountain label. Solar flare.jpg|Promotional artwork for Solar Flare. 14226327676 cb188bc93c.jpg|Window advertisement for Solar Flare, as seen outside of an undisclosed 7-11 area. IMG 3746.jpeg|A cup of the red-orange beverage solar canada.png|Canadian Solar Flare Logo GULP-Solar-flare-promo.jpg|Promotional artwork for Solar Flare in the Philippines Mountain Dew Solar Flare slurpee.png|Solar Flare Slurpee Mountain Dew Solar Flare in the fountain machine at 7-Eleven.png|Solar Flare in a fountain machine Mountain Dew Solar Flare T-shirt.png|Solar Flare T-shirt Mountain Dew Solar Flare label.png|Solar Flare label Mountain Dew Solar Flare promotion poster.png|Solar Flare promotion poster Mountain Dew Solar Flare at 7-Eleven in the Philippines.png|Philippines Solar Flare. Mountain Dew Solar Flare with a new look.png|Solar Flare new fountain logo on the label. Mountain Dew Solar Flare old logo.png|Solar Flare old logo. Mountain Dew Solar Flare at 7-Eleven in United States.png|Mountain Dew Solar Flare at U.S. 7-Eleven stores. Mountain Dew Solar Flare promotional label.png|Mountain Dew Solar Flare promotional label. Mountain Dew Solar Flare new fountain label.png|Mountain Dew Solar Flare new fountain label. Mountain Dew Solar Flare in a different 7-Eleven store.png|Solar Flare in a different 7-Eleven store. Mountain Dew Solar Flare being poured in a cup.png|Solar Flare poured in a cup. Mountain Dew Fuel your adventures promotion poster.png|Mountain Dew Fuel your adventures promotion poster. Mountain Dew Solar Flare in the fountain machine at 7-Eleven in the Philippines.png|Solar Flare in the 7-Eleven fountain machine in the Philippines. Mountain Dew flavors at 7-Eleven in Springfield Massachusetts.png|Mountain Dew flavors at 7-Eleven in Springfield Massachusetts. Mountain Dew Solar Flare at a different 7-Eleven.png|Mountain Dew Solar Flare in a different 7-Eleven. Mountain Dew Solar Flare, along with regular Mountain Dew, diet Mountain Dew and diet Pepsi.png|Mountain Dew Solar Flare, regular Mountain Dew, Diet Mountain Dew, and Diet Pepsi. D5BCD842AEEE6B97D0AAFC540C7514D646F2F831F2569890A8pimgpsh fullsize distr.jpg|Mountain Dew Solar Flare in another 7-Eleven convenience store. Mountain Dew Solar Flare still available at 7-Eleven.png|Mountain Dew Solar Flare still available at 7-Eleven. Category:Flavor Category:Red Flavors Category:Orange Flavors Category:Discontinued Category:7-Eleven Products Category:International Flavor Category:Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Region-Specific Category:Discontinued Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Current Flavors Category:Current Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Fountain Drink Category:Present Flavors Category:Limited Edition Flavors Category:Limited Edition Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Summer Flavors Category:2014 Category:Canada Category:Past Flavors Category:Promotional Drink